1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron type golf club head, and particularly relates to improvement of an iron type golf club head in which a recess portion is formed in the rear surface of a head body and filled with a metal having low specific gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-11-4922, some known iron type golf club heads belong to a cavity back type in which a recess portion provided in the back surface of a head body is left as a cavity, but some known iron type golf club heads belong to a type in which such a recess portion is filled with a metal having low specific gravity. The former cavity back type of iron type golf club heads has a large sweet spot. On the other hand, not only does the latter type of iron type golf club heads with a recess portion filled with a metal having low specific gravity have a large sweet spot but the latter type of iron type golf club heads also serves as a solid back type (muscle back type), as disclosed in JP-A-11-4922. Thus, the feeling of hitting is excellent, and a hit ball with adequate spin can be obtained.